The Legend of Princess Rosa
by Misa-kike-chi
Summary: An heiress, a servant in her own home. A cursed fairy prince. In this world, their love seems impossible, but is it really? A twisted, unideal story of a beauty and a beast combined with the story of Cinderella and a host of other fairytales loosely based off of Disney's versions and the originals.
1. Prologue

Summary: In this world, their love seems impossible, but is it really? A twisted, unideal story of a beauty and a beast combined with the story of Cinderella and a host of other fairytales loosely based off of Disney's versions and the originals.

Disclaimer: I own my creativity and a computer, and that's about it. In the future I may use direct [translated] quotes from certain chapters, but I'll be sure to reference them and I am not by any means using them while claiming they are of my own invention. Only gonna say it once. I don't own Skip Beat!

**A/N:** After a long hiatus, I'm back! And I actually have a pretty long story mapped out for you guys. Finally, my first Skip Beat! fanfiction. This is –and I quote– "a _twisted, __unideal_" story. Can't say that I didn't warn you, but I hope you'll stay with me all the way especially because I'm still figuring out how it ends! Enjoy ^^

P.S.—RenxKyoko is the point of this fanfic, but not necessarily the first pairing. Just warning you.

* * *

The Legend of Princess Rosa

_Once upon a time, there lived a young girl neither fair nor maidenly. She couldn't have been, for she was hardly a toddler. By no means was she the most beautiful little girl in all the land, but people who met her swore that her heart was as pure and golden as her eyes. Her earnest, childlike energy and naive honesty won the affections of everyone around. Even the sourest toad croaked many a half-hearted groan at her antics. Her father was a man of many skills and professions; explorer, merchant, and hostler were his three main hobbies of choice, but the profession he valued most in life was parenthood. He was not world famous as other explorers were, but most wonderful in the eyes of little Kyoko. She was daddy's little girl, his princess, his pride and joy second only to his loyal wife._

_A few months before Kyoko turned five years old, as he prepared for his next journey across the ocean, Lord Mogami asked his darling angel if there was not any gift he could bring back for her. Though not one who wished after the materials of the world, she humbly requested a single rose and he left her with his word that he would return safely. He never did. He disappeared into the depths of the sea, taking with him a piece of his family's heart and, consequently, the bulk of their fortune. _

_Something inside Lady Mogami snapped. Instead of wallowing in her despair, she became bitter towards her daughter for, though Kyoko looked most like her mother, Kyoko's personality was a constant reminder of something once treasured and lost. Saena blamed Kyoko for her heartbreak and their fall to poverty. For days the servants kept the poor child away from the arms of her once kind and gentle mother. Embarrassed at the accident and overhype, the Mogami household cut all ties with their once daughter-in-law. When Saena finally emerged from her room, she turned her wrath on Kyoko, becoming a slavedriver and setting up impossible expectations for her daughter to fill. The poor child was forced to do menial housework and was kept away from the outside world. All servants were dismissed and Kyoko was suddenly alone. New hands were acquired, but they dared not show too much sympathy for fear of losing their job. In the end, the only possession Kyoko was permitted to keep was her old horse and loyal friend, General. The rest was changed. Fine linen was exchanged with harsher cotton, petticoats with aprons. She slept in the attic in a small cot, incomparable to her former, far more comfortable lodgings. Kyoko began earning her keep under a false status and her future continued to dim._

_Because it was improper to remain widowed, Lady Mogami remarried quickly and moved over the hill to the other side of the large town. She wished to never set eyes on the sea again. To snub the family who disowned her, she kept her surname even after she tied the knot. Her new husband did not care for familial matters and preferred his new wife's surname to his own. He was mostly absent and his two daughters were taken under Lady Mogami's wing. They were spoiled, shallow, and rude. They loved the pretty and convenient materials in life and, of course, fancied themselves the picture of sophistication and thus ready to be swept off their feet by a devilishly handsome and filthy-rich young man. Saena pampered them as her own distraction and also in spite of Kyoko and her deceased husband. Again and again, she turned a blind eye at their bullying and cruelty towards their step-sister._

_And time went on. The sun rose and set, the seasons changed, and the gossip surrounding the tragedy of the deceased explorer and his ruined family cycled out of the knitting circles and bars. The golden-eyed child disappeared from the world's eye._

* * *

"Kyoko!" a harsh reprimand reverberated through all lower levels of the large estate.

"H-hai! Coming, Milady!" the young girl nearly lost her starched cap in her rush. The clasp had come undone again, she sighed. She'd have to spend more time mending. If only she could have a new—"_Mogami Kyoko_? If you don't get here right this second–"

Young Kyoko skedaddled to the upmost story and quickly attempted to smooth her rumpled skirts before knocking and rushing in. What if Milady had spilled the hot tea? Could there be another moth—

_Slap._

Kyoko blinked back tears as she gingerly stood from her embarrassingly undignified position and pointedly ignored the giggling by the tea table. Yes, she knew that her dress was too short and that there were holes all over her stockings. So what if her cap had fallen off again and the sole of one shoe was half gone? One day—

"...can't even execute the simplest—Are you listening to me?" _Slap._

Kyoko bit her lip but stopped when she realized that it was beginning to bruise. She tried to focus on the words coming out of Milady's mouth, but the ringing in her head and the sting on her cheek made it harder to understand.

"Now, _Kyoko, dear_, repeat it back to me."

"Wash and dry the dishes, beat the curtains properly, make the beds and scrub the floors, dust all the rooms–…"

Milady's voice threatened, "And what is the first thing you will do as soon as you leave this room?"

"Make cucumber sandwiches," Kyoko answered obediently.

"That's my daughter—such a precious angel," Milady deadpanned. Then, her voice took back the snap, "Now run along!"

The door slammed shut in Kyoko's face. She exhaled heavily in relief and made her way down to the kitchen. Minutes later, with the help of the kind cook, she was back with the cucumber sandwiches which were taken and consumed without so much as a compliment or a thank you. The only good thing about being trusted in the kitchen was being able to sneak in a couple bites, she nodded to herself.

The poor maid kept her mind carefully blank in case she was called for again. She couldn't even daydream to save herself from this suffering. The daydreaming always distracted her. She would always fail to hear her mother call for her, and then she would get slapped. Kyoko recalled her day-by-day goal to avoid her mother's violent hand. So far, there had been one day in the past month when she hadn't been hit at all—the day Milady had gone to town and returned in a pleasant enough mood. Of course, there were the days when she was never mistreated weeks before—Kyoko paused in her scrubbing. Well, if she was going to think about it, she might as well go all in. She looked into the bucket at her dust-smudged face and whispered, "Before Father died…"

No! She shook her head wildly. There was no time to be thinking about that. Kyoko pumped her arms in determination and bustled her way over to the musty curtains. For a moment, she considered asking Butler-san for help, but decided not to. She couldn't ask him to do such a dirty job. What if he threw out his back! Kyoko lugged the heavy drapes outside and checked that no one was at the windows before taking out all her energy and frustration on the cloth. By the end of it, she was thoroughly winded and equally as filthy, but the curtains were impeccably clean. Satisfied, she hung them up again and even cleaned the window panes as well.

"Kyoko-chan! Ugh! What is _with_ your _clothes?_"

Trying not to cringe, Kyoko turned around and bowed her head politely, "Is there something that I can get you, Misses?"

"Oh, no." They took a step back, wrinkling their noses then tossing her devious smiles. "But I would have you know that Mother will be taking us to town."

"Sister," the other tsked, "Don't say 'Mother.' You'll confuse her—talking about 'Mi-lae-dee," the other drawled.

They giggled. "She promised to buy me a bright blue dress in the latest style for the grand party that's being hosted by the _Hizuri's_."

Kyoko gasped and reached out to grab her sisters. She remembered her place and their disgust and faltered. "T-The Hizuri's? You can't mean that—"

"That one of us will get engaged?"

"Hai?" Kyoko was thrown by the twist in the conversation. "Marriage!?"

"Of course! Hizuri Kuon is not promised to anyone yet—Oh! Hizuri Kuon..." the step-sister's skirts puffed out as they twirled. They then began to gush to each other. Had they _seen_ his perfect manners and attire, his green eyes that seemed to pierce through the _soul_?

Kyoko was not sure who they could be talking about, but she hesitantly interrupted, "A-Ano..." She sped ahead despite their glares, "You can't mean the son of the great explorer Hizuri Kuu?"

They looked at her as if she were stupid. "What _other_ Hizuri _is_ there?" they scoffed. "You really don't have any idea what's going on, do you?" "But, of course, you won't be allowed to attend." "Yeah, you're too _ugly_. Who would want a worthless _worm_ wandering around?" Kyoko sunk into her shell as they shook their heads and continued to belittle her, every word adding itself to the large pile already above her head and weighing her down.  


"And of course we'll bring you along so you can help us stay presentable, but you'll just stay in the carriage. No need for anyone to see _you_."

"Now, now!" Baroness Saena Mogami floated down the stairs, adjusting her purse on her arm. "Don't be so harsh to the poor maid."

"Yes, Mother!" Kyoko's step-sisters chorused, looked behind them, and giggled.

"Kyoko, don't do anything ridiculous while we're gone. I expect an impeccably clean home. Herbal chicken for dinner, yes? Got that? I'm warning you. And change out of that filthy shift. Alright. Come along, now."

The door clicked shut and Kyoko sank to her knees in relief. Her eyes swam and she shook her head at the Butler who nervously approached but nodded and eventually left her by herself. After an undefined amount of time, Kyoko wiped her nose and patted her face lightly. She placed her blank mask back over her expression and she hurried along. The cook was kind enough and took it upon herself to cook the entirety of dinner, urging her to make use of the time alone in the big house. Kyoko reluctantly retreated, but it was true. It wasn't often that she was left alone in the house.

The rest of the dusting went by in a blur and in record time, Kyoko was running as fast as her little legs would carry her to the stables.

"General!" the little sprite burst into the stables and threw herself at the old horse—her father's horse—rubbing her face into his neck. The horse, used to this sort of surprise, gave a halfhearted snort of disapproval before sniffing in the folds of Kyoko's clothes for sugar cubes. But sugar would have to wait. General waited patiently as Kyoko murmured to him about her day, nudging her when she choked up, and then, as soon as she was certainly finished, searched again for the sugar cubes.

"Okay, okay, General," Kyoko giggled, wiping the last of her tears away. She laughed aloud and patted his side when his rough tongue licked up the sugar from her palms. "Now, hold still," she chided, running the brush through his coat. The horse snorted again, as if he was retorting that he always stayed plenty still when she groomed him. Kyoko had finished up her chores quickly so she could visit her childhood companion. She wasn't supposed to be in the stables. It was a job for the hostler and stable boy, but every once in a while they would allow her to be in the stables by herself when the Milady wasn't around. Ironically, it was the one job she wanted but couldn't have.

"I wonder if Papa knew Hizuri Kuu personally," Kyoko murmured as she petted General. He sniffed her skirts experimentally to see if there really was no more sugar. "Silly, I really don't have anymore. But, really, my sisters do think some boy they've never met could be their prince," she quickly returned to her musings. "I don't know what the meaning of handsome is, so I have no way of understanding what their standards are. They only care about looks and money, so perhaps his personality is horrid. I wonder if they would care then..."

As Kyoko made the trip from the well to the water trough, she let her mind wander back. Back to the times she rode with Papa and when General's coat had a youthful sheen to it. Still, her mind went farther back, back to perhaps the day she regretted most...

_"What do you want for your birthday, my daughter?"_

_"Oh, Papa. Just a hug and a kiss. Oh, and a ride with General!"_

_"Don't we do that every year?" he smiled._

_"But I don't need anything, Papa. I am quite satis...satisfied!"_

_"There's nothing you want me to bring back for_ you_?" he smiled at her expanding vocabulary.__ "Your mother wants jewelry. Are you quite sure there is nothing I can bring back for my lovely girl?_

_When Kyoko fell silent, he prompted her eagerly. "Well..." Kyoko pouted, deep in thought. "A rose."_

_"A rose?"_

_"Yes, Papa. I want a rose!" Kyoko clapped her hands eagerly. "Just like in the stories!"_

_He raised his eyebrows, "You mean Beauty and the Beast? Didn't Beauty's Papa get caught by a wicked witch?"_

_"Papa," Kyoko sighed in exasperation. "You're thinking of Hansel and Gretel or another fairytale entirely! In Beauty and the Beast, Beauty's Papa promises his daughter away to the Beast after almost dying—But don't be silly, Papa! You already promised to come home safely. Pinky promised! And you would never give me away. You said so!"_

_"Alright, alright," he laughed. "I'll go find you the biggest rose in the world! Queen Rosa!"_

_"Oh!" Kyoko looked down sadly. "But aren't they hard to find? It could be dangerous! I changed my mind! I don't need anything for my birthday!"_

_He winked. "Don't be so silly, princess. They just aren't common around here. I know a place where there are _hundreds _of roses! So many, that you could fill your room with them and there would still be so many left," he made broad, sweeping gestures with his arms in an attempt to articulate how amazing this field of roses was. "But that's not where I'm going. It's a little out of the way, but—"_

_"But I don't want you to be gone so long. What if—"_

_"Is Papa strong?" he waited for her nod before continuing, "Is he brave? Is he..._handsome_?" he posed. She laughed and nodded again. "Kyoko, if you want a rose, I'll get you a rose. Will you wait for me?"_

_"Of course, Papa!"_

_Her father laughed at her indignation before scooping her up and tucking her in. "Papa is leaving tomorrow morning, so I need a good night's sleep too."_

_Kyoko giggled and wormed out of her sheets and leapt into his arms, kissing his cheek, "Come home soon. I love you!"_

_"You love roses so much, Kyoko. If I had known any better, I would have named you Rosa. _Princess_ Rosa!"_

_"That's silly, Papa."_

Kyoko snapped out of her reverie when General attempted to stick his nose in the water bucket, impatient for a drink. "Sorry, General," she apologized and filled the trough. As she watched him, Kyoko wiped down his sweaty sides. "Sorry I didn't pay much attention to you during the ride," she bowed her head sheepishly. "I was thinking..." she fiddled with her heart-shaped locket hung around her neck.

"You know?" the horse looked at Kyoko and waited for her to finish, "You know, General? Today is my half-birthday. Ever since Papa died, I haven't wished for anything because I didn't think I deserved a wish. But I can't keep my heart from making a wish and I've decided that I'm bound to have one—a wish, that is. I have only one—but it's a secret! It won't come true if I tell!" For a second, she thought he'd rolled his eyes at her, but continued when she saw that he was still listening. "It's a secret...but I'll tell you. And you can't tell anyone. Pinky pro—" Kyoko stopped herself. Promises were always broken.

"I mean, I can trust you. Right...?" She put her hands on either side of General's face. "I really rely on you, so you have to be responsible and not tell anyone about my secrets, neh?" She leaned her forehead on his and closed her eyes. "One day," she began. "One day, I won't be a maid anymore. Mila—…_Okaa-sama_ will approve of me. And—" her cheeks tinged pink, "And someday," she whispered," my prince will come."

"Kyaaaa…" Kyoko squealed and pinched herself, "I actually said it outloud…" She looked ashamed of herself for wishing for a dream so unrealistic. "Remember our deal, General. You gave me your word!" a red-faced Kyoko whirled out the door. A certain merchant's son, Shoutaro, crossed her mind and she fled the stables only faster because of it. The old horse simply put his head down back into the manger and continued to chew.

___Thus begins the fairy's tale, the Legend of Princess Rosa._

* * *

**A/N:** And so it begins. Make sure to R&R, plz&ty! Love you guys!


	2. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo

**A/N:** Thank you for your patience! I meant to update sooner but I hesitated on following the map I'd already laid out for this fanfic and so I think I ended up with something better. All I know is that your reviews/favorites/follows kept me goin'. Thanks for the support, everyone. I _definitely_ appreciate it.

* * *

"Oh, she's going to _prick_ me!"

Kyoko sighed inwardly for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. "Miss, I can't correct this seam in your dress if you keep flinching like that. I would hate for one side to be uneven."

"Hmph!" her step-sister tossed her hair over her shoulder, pouting. "Well I can't have _that_.

"Neh, neh, Kyoko-_sama_?"

"Hmm?" Kyoko, used to the insults, hardly flinched. A mouthful of pins prevented her from saying much else, not that she would.

The step-sisters giggled. "Or should I say, _Princess Rosa_?"

The pins fell from her lips.

"We heard a _very interesting _story about why Lord Mogami never returned home to his family." They watched her reflection in the mirror, smirking at each other. "What was it again? He was looking for a _rose_, wasn't he?"

_"He probably killed himself looking for a stupid rose!"_

_"M-Mama, please don't –hick– scream at me. Mama, please don't leave me alone. Where's Papa? Where did he go? Mama!"_

Kyoko gasped inaudibly as she was rushed back to the present. "Oh, would you just _look_ at her, the poor girl. She's positively speechless!"

"But don't forget what happened afterwards. Her mother didn't want her anymore. She never wanted her daughter in the first place and she was never truly pleased with her daughter ever."

Kyoko's head was swimming and she was vaguely aware that her body was trembling beyond her control. A jet black fog was hazing her vision and that was the last thing she could remember before she hit the ground.

* * *

"–oko-chan? Kyoko! Wake up, dear."

Kyoko sat up ramrod straight, startling the cook, "W-What?"

"Relax," the cook instructed and answered Kyoko's questioning gaze. "You stopped breathing and passed out for lack of oxygen, I believe." Kyoko folded her legs underneath her. "Don't rush yourself."

The girl flinched and held up a bandaged finger, "Where did this come from?"

"You managed to prick yourself on one of those pins. Be more careful next time."

_Like Sleeping Beauty_, Kyoko thought. She gratefully took a good long draught from the glass of chilled cider she was handed before sinking back into her thoughts. _I wish I'd continued to sleep my life away. It's probably because I'm not beautiful enough to fall into eternal sleep._

The cook was softly lamenting Kyoko's condition when a high-pitched call made them both jump. The kind woman immediately and nervously excused herself, avoiding eye contact with the mistress of the house and her two step-daughters not far behind. The two sisters frowned after her bustling figure before turning to Kyoko and tsk'ing alongside Lady Saena. "I was informed that you collapsed suddenly." Kyoko bowed her head. "Why?"

"I must have been dehydrated," Kyoko lied, her quivering eyes concentrated on her lap.

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Very well. You have extra work to do. If you manage to finish before we leave for the party, then we'll bring you along. But first finish up what you started." With that, she glided from the room and as soon as the door had shut securely and the lady's footsteps had faded, the sisters spoke up.

"Really, 'Rosa-hime', it's about time you woke up."

"You didn't even finish the mending and you've been out cold for _hours_."

"Hours?" Kyoko was taken aback. She examined the room for a clock, but there was none.

"Sister. It's only been _fifteen minutes_. Are you really so air-headed? Oh well. I expect nothing less from you."

"_What_ did you say?"

Kyoko ignored the actual content of their latest bicker. She was just glad that their negativity was concentrated on a subject other than herself. She'd have to get used to their newest nickname for her as well. But as she looked at them huffing and puffing at each other, Kyoko recognized that it would be so much harder now. "Those beads look horrible on you." "Well, your precious sash doesn't even go with your skin." She shook her head wildly, unfortunately distracting them from their vicious spat. No. She had already allowed her mother to turn that memory into a sad one. As she watched her step-sisters turn on her, she silently swore that she would not let her step-sisters further transform such a treasure into a monstrous nightmare.

* * *

"What is that?"

Kyoko felt her flame of confidence suddenly taper and smoke out. She had been a fool to think she had an inch of confidence. Her voice wavered a little, "What do you mean, Milady?"

"This dress is...very _interesting_. Wherever did you get it?"

"I altered a dress that my step-sisters didn't want any longer," Kyoko answered obediently. In her mind, her stomach had just plummeted to the other side of the earth.

"Mother!" they exclaimed. "She _can't–_"

"Girls, please." Saena quieted her step-daughters. "You _did_ say that you didn't want that dress."

"Yes, Mother." The step-sisters jealousy quickly morphed into hatred. Some dark, unknown force kept Kyoko from taking a step back. Her feet seemed to be rooted to the floor.

"After all, we did make a bargain with Kyoko. And I never go back on my word." Kyoko stood ramrod straight, her heart pounding in her stomach which also happened to be digging a way to China as her mother approached. "How very clever. Wherever did you get the materials? It's like a different dress," she prodded the pale red fabric. "You look _just_ like a _rose_."

Kyoko turned white as a sheet. "I—That wasn't my intention–"

"The sequining is very unique and ornate. Where did you get the materials for these stunning beads and the trimming?" She sighed when her step-daughters failed to react. "Nevermind. You've been out of the public eye for a while now, but once they see that dress, they'll immediately know whose daughter you were. At least it saves time explaining to people who you are." Lady Saena turned and opened the door. "Well, don't just stand there. Come along."

The sisters flounced out in a huff. Kyoko just stood there, chills running up and down her spine. "Kyoko?" her mother called, "Aren't you coming?"

"I...I'll just stay."

Saena blinked once, twice, then followed her now very happy step-daughters out to the carriage, the slightest pleased look on her face, "Goodnight." The door closed with a soft click.

A dark cloud settled over her head and Kyoko continued to stand there even after the carriage was long gone.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan?" Ishibashi Shinichi held his lantern high above his head, peering into the dark corner of General's stall. "Why are you still here? I thought you were gonna go to the party."

Shinichi earned his keep on the manor as stable boy. His grandfather was the one who was really in charge, but the old man never worked night shifts if he could help it. Something about spirits that awaken in the dark. Psh. An old wives' tale. The cook had shooed Shin out of the kitchen earlier that evening, worried sick about Kyoko and not in the mood to be handing out food. And so, thinking that perhaps the cook could be persuaded to spare a snack if the girl had been found, Shin proceeded to track her down and cheer her up with his usual goofy antics. He'd finally found her! In the stables no less. But as Kyoko had yet to respond to him, he scratched his chin, cheering her up would be hard to do. "Kyoko? Kyoko, come on out..._p__lease?_" He sighed and entered the small space. He patted General before settling down next to the small, depressed ball.

"Come on, Kyoko," he gave his best whine, "I even said 'please' like you taught me!" Shin glanced hopefully in Kyoko's direction. God, he sure hoped he was doing something right. He wouldn't exactly call himself a sympathetic person and he had no clue how to cheer someone up, a girl no less! "Kyoko~" he wiggled and pouted, nudging her with his elbow.

She flinched. Well, that was _something_, right? He made a face. Would he have to—no, he didn't—but—..._Oh, come on!_ "Kyoko-chan, _Shin-chan_ is getting–"

Kyoko's head shot up, a curious, fierce look on her face. "You just called yourself 'Shin-chan'..."

Shin leapt up and struck a pose in mock horror. "The ghost girl _moved!_" She giggled. _Finally!_ he exclaimed in his head, relieved that Kyoko had taken the bait. "No, but seriously, Kyoko-chan," he crouched back down. "What's eatin' at-chya'?" The frown returned to her pixie-like baby face and she stared mournfully at the flickering light inside the lantern. After what felt like minutes, and after Shin tucked his hand under his leg to stop it from fidgeting, Kyoko curled back up into a ball and mumbled into her knees. "Huh?"

"I said," Kyoko turned her head, a fresh batch of tears welling in the corners of her distressed eyes, "I don't have a Fairy Godmother."

..._Huh?_

* * *

At that very moment, Ishibashi Shinichi decided that he didn't understand girls at all and he'd best give up trying. But, as he gave Kyoko's face a proper once over now that it was illuminated by the lamplight, he understood that that was just foolishness. He may still be a kid and not be a gentleman, but he was no jerk and he truly did consider Kyoko to be the little sister he'd never had. "Uh...I don't think I understand, Kyoko-chan."

"Well, Cinderella finished the impossible amount of chores that her mother gave her and...but she wasn't allowed to go to the ball." Kyoko left out the part about her dress. "Her Fairy Godmother appeared and _waved her magic wand_ and gave her a dress and sent her off to the ball where she met the _prince_ and they fell happily in love–"

"But, Kyoko-chan," he interrupted, "don't you have a dress? I heard you talking about it the other day–" He waved his hands wildly in front of his face when Kyoko looked she might begin to cry again, _Something must have happened..._ "Nevermind. Sorry I'm not your Fairy God...brother..."_  
_

Kyoko giggled at the confusion clearly etched on his face. "It's okay, Shin-nii-chan. Sho won't be there anyway..."

"Ah, your prince. That Fuwa merchant's son?" Shinichi raised his eyebrows. He resisted the urge to drag a hand down his face when Kyoko began ranting about how perfect her childhood friend was and held up a hand to interrupt her, "But if you knew that he wasn't gonna be there, why'd ya want to go so badly?" It was hard to tell in the lighting, but he thought that the blush deepened on Kyoko's cheeks.

"You won't laugh?" Kyoko whispered. He grinned and drew an 'x' over his heart. Kyoko pressed her fingers together in embarrassment, "I wanted to see what a ball was really like..."

"Then, let's go!" Shin leapt up. He grinned down at Kyoko who was staring at him open-mouthed, several emotions flitting across her face.

"But...But I don't have a dress and my mother–!"

"I thought that since you wanted to see what it was like, I could at least take you to see the building. The Hizuri manor is really somethin'—especially when it's all lit up at night! I was gonna drop by anyway because I have a friend who works with the Hizuri's horses—we'll be back before your mother and—"

"You would really do that for me?" Kyoko whispered in awe.

"Of course! I'm your Fairy God-brother for the evening!" Kyoko giggled as he saddled up old General. "Also, there's a small creek that runs by the manor—"

"Will there be _fa__iries!?_" Kyoko's eyes sparked brighter than any fire in that dark stable.

"Uh...maybe," Shin winked, not having the heart to tell her that the little creatures didn't exist. "But first, let's go tell the cook where we're going. You know she was worried sick about you—and I'm _starving!_"

Kyoko's mouth made a small 'o' and she went scurrying off for the kitchen, too distressed to laugh at Shin's good humor. The two burst into the warm space, startling the cook who was covered in flour. She had been trying to work off her anxiety, but all trace of that was gone when Kyoko rammed into her, sobbing apologies for making her worry.

"Kyoko? Kyoko! _Oh_, the towel! Dear, the flour!" she fussed and by the time Kyoko realized what the kind woman was trying to say, her entire front was covered in the white stuff.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your work!" Kyoko bowed deeply over and over.

"Interrupting my—Silly child, forget the bread! _I'm_ sorry about your clothes!" They stared at each other, then began laughing at themselves, covered in flour. The cook wiped a tear from her eye, leaving a smear of it on her cheek, "Thank you, Shinichi, dear, for finding her and cheering her up." He held out his hands eagerly. "You're a cheeky one, you are," the cook huffed but gave him a butter cookie for his trouble anyway, and with a wink no less!

"Baa-san—" he chewed and swallowed quickly at the cook's raised _"__don't talk with your mouth open"_ eyebrow—"We were just gonna let you know that we're going to the ball anyway so I can visit my friends and so Kyoko can at least see the party from afar." He hid his crossed fingers behind his back.

The cook eyed him a second longer before sighing and pulling out a basket, "I'll send you over with a basket of goodies." Shin whooped—it was going to be a _feast_—and Kyoko giggled at his excitement. She was trying to get the flour out of her usual, beat-up maid outfit when the cook caught sight of her. "Kyoko, surely you weren't thinking of going to the ball in that?"

"Well, it's not like anyone important is going to see me–"

"But isn't this your first ball? It's a _special_ evening. What about your pink dress?"

Kyoko ducked her head and when the cook looked at Shin for answers, he shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"Well, you certainly can't go to the ball like that!" The kind woman headed over to the old, heavy chest in the corner of the room. She pulled out a package and handed it to Kyoko. "Go on."

The girl wiped her hands furiously on the back of her already ruined outfit—the part that wasn't completely covered in white—before carefully peeling back the brown paper and gasping. Inside lay a pale yellow gown. When she lifted it from the box, the cool fabric swirled to and fro revealing an empire waist, dainty pleats, and a few, well-placed flower embellishments. "Oh, it's so _beautiful!_"

The woman chuckled at Kyoko's undisguised surprise and delight. "I was going to wait until your birthday months away, but I thought that it was now or never. I hope it isn't too big on you."

Kyoko's large eyes opened even wider. "This is for _me_?"

"To whom else in this household would I give such a pretty thing?" the cook looked positively scandalized. "Now, go try it on," she shooed Shinichi away. When he was allowed back in, he couldn't help but stare at little Kyoko who was twirling around.

"Oh, it's _just_ like a dream come true—_you're_ my Fairy Godmother!" She stopped admiring the dress to stare, sparkling golden eyes and all, at her hero.

"I've been replaced," Shin pouted.

"Well, I still need a ride to the ball," Kyoko pointed out.

"Goodness me, it's getting late! Hurry, my dear!" she rushed them off and out of the kitchen and away the two children went, riding off into the night. "The ball can't wait." When she turned back to the now quiet and empty space, she allowed herself an impish grin and hummed three words under her breath, "Bibbidi. Bobbidi. Boo!"

* * *

**A/N**: So is the cook really the Fairy Godmother? Eh. -shrug- It doesn't matter _now_. ;) They're on their way to the ball! This fic was a good excuse to re-watch Disney's _Cinderella_. I should also re-watch _Sleeping Beauty_. Oh, maybe tonight? Hmm...

I even gave Shinichi a bit of a part. He's probably some measure OOC since not that much is known about him, but I did my best. I _did_ consider introducing Hikaru or Yuusei instead, but they'll turn up in due time.

Remember to R&R, plz&ty!


	3. Are You a Fairy?

**A/N:** Thanks everyone. I really can't thank you enough for motivating my writing. It really means the world to me. ^^ Here's another chapter for you!

* * *

_recap:_

"Oh, it's _just_ like a dream come true—_you're_ my Fairy Godmother!" She stopped admiring the dress to stare, sparkling golden eyes and all, at her hero.

"I've been replaced," Shin pouted.

"Well, I still need a ride to the ball," Kyoko pointed out.

"Goodness me, it's getting late! Hurry, my dear!" she rushed them off and out of the kitchen and away the two children went, riding off into the night. "The ball can't wait." When she turned back to the now quiet and empty space, she allowed herself an impish grin and hummed three words under her breath, "Bibbidi. Bobbidi. Boo!"

* * *

"Woah!" Shin tugged on the reins. "Kyoko, look—Aha, she's already looking."

He grinned as if it were his own house he was showing off to the dazed, golden-eyed Kyoko. If anyone had thought that Kyoko's eyes were golden before, now they were as brilliant as the sun reflecting the golden lights of the Hizuri manor. If he was being honest, Shinichi wasn't entirely sure that her eyes were bright because of the lighting so much as they were shining because of her own radiance. But that was superstitious fantasy for the lollygagging ninnies.

As Shin was sliding off of General, a group of boys jogged over to greet him with friendly slaps and punches. A few of the mischievous ones nodded towards the still dazed and distracted Kyoko who couldn't seem to tear her eyes off of the magnificent building and wiggled their eyebrows. Shin punched them back and tossed them the basket of butter cookies from the nice old cook. He knew they were butter because he'd already filched a few. That distracted them and they ran off with the basket. Shin rolled his eyes and led General to the stables.

As he quickly cared for the horse, Shin looked up and held in a laugh when he saw Kyoko leaning against the stable doors, still gazing at the mansion. He wondered briefly if she would have gotten any dancing or politicizing done—the fancy airy stuff wealthy people did—while participating in the ball itself._  
_

"What's takin' so long, Shin!" "We're playin' worth somethin' this round! Hurry afore we kick you outta the circle!"

Voices nearby called him out of his own reverie and he growled after them, "You better've saved me some of the goods!" When he looked back to Kyoko, he started. She wasn't there. He scanned the room for her.

"Come on, Shin!" the voices called out again. Shrugging, he ran out after his friends, all thoughts of Kyoko suddenly shoved into the back of his mind.

* * *

Shin needn't have worried. For when Kyoko had finally looked elsewhere from the glowing building in front of her, she'd caught sight of a tiny spark of light from between the trees surrounding the manor. In a second, she had dashed towards it, sure that it was some creature of the magical type. Unfortunately, when she blinked around in the shadows, she realized that it must have been the spots in her eyes from staring at the manor for so long.

Dejected, she turned to go back, but found that she was completely and utterly lost. How in the world she'd managed to do that when the star of the plot of land, the mansion, glowed so brightly against the night sky, she had no idea. But she couldn't see such an aura anywhere when she looked up. The crowns of the trees that surrounded her filled up most of the night sky in dark foliage and suddenly Kyoko's usual optimism was replaced with something tinged with negatives.

Well, there was no use in sobbing about being lost. She knew she was still on the Hizuri's property. The mansion had to be around somewhere. Cautiously, Kyoko attempted to retrace her steps. She was familiar with these trees. There had been a few like these at her first home. She'd just never seen them so close at night.

She stopped, eyes sliding side to side, ears straining at the subtle gurgle of running water. Her steps slowly gained in speed and she found herself dodging rocks and ducking under tree branches. Surely she could find some water fairies?

When Kyoko emerged into a small fairy ring, she gasped with delight. The moon was just peaking out from behind the hazy summer night clouds and illuminating a quaint little creek lined with reeds and cattails just beyond the edge of the forest. It was the most beautiful creek that Kyoko had ever seen and she approached reverently. When she stopped just by the water's edge, she noticed small clumps of water lillies hidden in little pockets where the water ran slower. More specifically, she noticed little flashes of light that couldn't possibly have come from the ever-changing reflection of the moon on the rivulets of water in those spaces. She knelt carefully, minding her dress, and stuck her fingertips into the water. She flinched. _Cold_.

Kyoko was suddenly very nervous. Was it really okay for her to be doing such things when she was lost on someone else's property? "Ow!" she felt a prick on her pinky. A little sprite sprinted out of sight. "Did you just bite me?" Kyoko blinked, surprised. Usually fairies loved to play with her fingers, not bite them.

"Come here," Kyoko coaxed and beckoned with her hand. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I'm not your enemy. I'm sorry for trespassing on your territory."

The little figure peeked out from behind a water reed and came to hover around the finger she pricked, poking at the small puncture with a tiny, cool hand. And then bit her again over the wound. Kyoko sat there, motionless with shock. The ill-mannered fairy blew her a raspberry and zoomed away.

Kyoko had forgotten about her incident with the sewing pins. But now that she remembered, cruel words and images inexplicably tied to it flitted in front of her unseeing eyes. _Not beautiful enough. Ugly. Princess Rosa, pah! Not my daughter. They'll immediately know whose daughter you are._ Of course there were the kind words from Shin and the cook, but those were quickly buried under what had been directed towards her most often for most of her life.

"Wha...?" A tear found its way down Kyoko's cheek. She stared at the salty liquid dripping all over her hands, completely surprised. "I'm crying?" Even the crickets were silent. If only Sho were here—but no, he'd never been able to comfort her. He was just as silent as her surroundings, as cruel as the little water fairy who didn't like her at all. It was as if the creature could tell that she was unwanted by everyone around her. Unwanted_. Unnecessary._

For once, Kyoko didn't stop the whimper that burst from her trembling lips.

The little fairy peeped out from behind the rushes and stared with an odd fascination, then disappeared into the depths of the forest. Just as Kyoko was beginning to think that she had a rein on her emotions, loud cawing broke the peace of the night. The cruel little fairy had roused a flock of sleeping crows—now awake and in a foul mood. Kyoko gasped and ran back into the forest, trying to avoid them. Within the fairy ring, it was quiet and peaceful. _But also horribly empty and lonely_, Kyoko thought. So much for having a rein on her emotions, she curled into a little ball.

* * *

Despite the way he was raised and the way he acted, Hizuri Kuon was not really one for the grand and flashy, so he did what most young teenage boys would do at parties. Ditch.

Granted, this time the party wasn't for _him_. And it wasn't for his mom either, so he could easily get away with this without greatly offending too many people...his mom specifically. No one could help it if the young, eligible man-barely-teen was learning to despise the limelight. _Sorry, Otou-san_. "Sorry, not sorry," he grimaced, crashing through the underbrush.

"Master Kuon!"

"Oh, what is it _now,_" he grumbled, paying the voice behind him no heed. "Play hide and seek with me!" There was a sudden silence. If the two hadn't been making so much noise, surely there would have been crickets to keep them company. "Please?" Kuon added.

"Hide and seek!" the astonished voice returned, echoey and muted in the forested area. "Aren't I a little too mature for that?"

"I'm gonna drag you down to _my_ maturity level!" Kuon called back and grinned at the underlying amusement in his pursuer's indignant tone. Quickly, using the skills he'd learned from other races abroad, he whipped through the underbrush with hardly a sound, hiding behind a tree as his caretaker rushed past.

There would only be a few seconds for him to find a new hiding spot. Rick was smart enough that he'd realize that he'd probably passed by his charge only moments before. Kuon slipped away thinking fast. If he was found at this hour, he would surely be forced back to the party. The last time he'd coerced Rick into a game of hide and seek in the forest was years ago when Kuon was far shorter and more clumsy. This round would be different. This time, he was a few inches taller, he was more stealthy now that he was beginning to grow into his long limbs, and, above all, he was far smarter. So Kuon took to the river. The trees thinned out and the ground was open there. It would be the last place Rick would think to look for him.

The cool night air roared past his ears and chilled his nose. It was throwing his long, blonde hair past his flushed face and whipping through his clothes. As he always did out here under the watchful gaze of the moon and stars, Kuon felt free. No stuffy ballroom filled with lights and stringy music. No puffy gentry shoving compliments and proposals down his throat. No crazy females of all ages batting eyelashes and swaying hips. No towering statue standing miles tall above him, shadowing and suffocating him...

Kuon slowed down as he recognized the break in the trees. He could hear the creek gurgling steadily on, the crickets' song girding its edges, —and cawing? What were the crows doing up this late?

He jogged towards the sound, not entirely sure where it was coming from even though he could see the night sky. The crows must be flying low. He rounded a bend and suddenly the racket stopped. He tilted his head, but instead of hearing birds, he heard...

Completely bewildered, Kuon stood still and listened for the telling sobbing noises. He was about to give up when he heard a hiccup and sorrowful moan—very soft but still present. Great. Some partygoer was probably lost in their forest and he'd have to go up to them and show them the way. Kuon allowed one eye-roll before tiptoeing towards the lost child. At least, he thought it was a child. Sure sounded like one.

He peeked between the trunks of two of the trees and saw that there was a sort of fairy ring here. At the base of the biggest tree kneeled a little girl, her hands clenched into fists by her eyes. _A girl. Even better,_ Kuon gave a muted sigh before stepping into the enclosed space. He got a little careless and stepped on a twig in the process.

The crying girl started and slowly lifted her chin until she was gazing at Kuon with some of the biggest eyes he'd ever seen despite they were ringed swollen from crying so much. They stared at each other with identical expressions of shock on their face, confusion taking over Kuon's when the girl whispered with a curious awed look etched all over her person, "You actually came..."

But nothing could have prepared him for the words that came next.

"Are you a fairy?"

* * *

**A/N:** I am well aware that this update is at least a thousand words shorter than what I've uploaded previously, but a lot of...too much has been on my mind and I'm afraid that if I don't upload this now, I won't do anything for weeks. So right now I'm hoping for peace of mind and for things to slow down because I'm in no mindset to be writing more of this chapter. I feel like the result would be worse if I just bs'd it and you guys deserve better than that. **R&R plz&ty** as usual. Some verbal assurance would be nice right now.

Oh, and Happy Fourth! ^^ Hope you'll do something fun. Watching fireworks, bbq'ing... Maybe when you review you can also tell me what you did to celebrate Independence Day? I would like that :)


	4. Hello? Goodbye! The Cursed Fairy Prince

**A/N:** Hey guys. Thanks so much for your support. I'm feeling much better now and I've the next chapter for you guys!

* * *

_recap:_

He peeked between the trunks of two of the trees and saw that there was a sort of fairy ring here. At the base of the biggest tree kneeled a little girl, her hands clenched into fists by her eyes. _A girl. Even better,_ Kuon gave a muted sigh before stepping into the enclosed space. He got a little careless and stepped a twig in the process.

The crying girl started and slowly lifted her chin until she was gazing at Kuon with some of the biggest eyes he'd ever seen despite they were ringed swollen from crying so much. They stared at each other with identical expressions of shock on their face, confusion taking over Kuon's when the girl whispered with a curious awed look etched all over her person, "You actually came..."

But nothing could have prepared him for the words that came next.

"Are you a fairy?"

* * *

Despite his earlier opinion that he was taller, stealthier, and above all, smarter, Kuon was rendered completely speechless for the first time in years. On her end, the tears had completely stopped though he could still barely make out the tracks they'd left down her pixie face. That's when he noted that her eyes were fixated on his hair, illuminated gold by the moon that had just emerged from behind dark clouds. Of course. Blonde hair was not common in this country, and it was therefore entirely possible that she'd never seen someone with tresses of this shade. It probably wasn't helping that they were currently in one of the forest's few fairy rings—

"—name is Kyoko! It's nice to meet you! What about you, Fairy-san? What's your name?"

Kuon blinked once, twice. He was totally taken aback by the emotional three-sixty, moreover she had no clue who she was talking to—well, she thought he was a fairy, so...he held in a guffaw.

"C-Can you understand me?" the little gi—Kyoko took on an anxious look.

"...Kuon," he omitted his surname. "My name is Kuon."

"Nice to meet you, Corn!"

It took everything in him to not burst into laughter. The ridiculousness of the current situation was astounding and, for the first time, Kuon was thankful for the acting lessons his thespian mother had cajoled him into taking. "Nice to meet you too," he bowed deeply to humor her.

It seemed to very much fancy her because she jumped up and gave a curtsy of her own. Kuon was surprised when she didn't tip over. Most little girls he'd met at this age were a little more clumsy, but her foot placement and posture were impeccable. "Your gown is very beautiful."

He smiled as her eyes seemed to light up even in the dark. "Why, thank you very much, Fairy-san! It was gifted to me by my Fairy Godmother."

Kuon raised an eyebrow, "Your Fairy Godmother?"

"Hai!" Kyoko nodded furiously, a comically serious look on her face, "Do you know her?"

Thinking fast, he replied, "That depends. There are many Fairy Godmothers where I come from, but most of them don't ever venture into the Human Realm and there are only a few who can truly do magic."

"Oh, it _is_ true. You _are _the Crown Prince of the Land of Fairies!" Kyoko clapped her hands together.

"What makes you think that I'm the Crown Prince?"

The little girl looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why, of course you're the Crown Prince. Your hair is made of gold and your eyes are green and you're very tall and handsome. Oh, and smart! Oop—" she clapped her hands over her mouth. "I didn't mean anything by it, Prince Corn-sama!"

Kuon bit his lip and hid its quivering behind a clenched fist as if he were contemplating her insolence. _Ho—Prince Corn-sama? Crown Prince from the Land of Fairies? Ahaha-aha!_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kyoko bent at the waist up and down like a wound-up doll. A stifled snigger escaped Kuon's clasped hand. She froze and eyed him warily.

"Sorry, sorry!" Kuon had a mild coughing fit before straightening up, a boyish grin on his face. "I wasn't laughing at you, Kyoko, I was just—"

"No!" Kuon blinked. "You cannot call me that!"

"Kyoko? But isn't that your—"

"The suffix! Don't drop the suffix!"

"The—...you mean, I can't call you just Kyoko—"

"No."

"No?"

"Servant-san."

"Servan—pfft!" He quickly swallowed his laughter, "Then, I demand that you call me Corn."

"Eh! But I couldn't do that. It would be highly improper."

"Then I'll call you Kyoko."

"But—"

"Call me 'Corn'."

"..."

"..."

"Corn-sama."

"Kyoko," Kuon tsked, shaking his head. "A servant should address those in power as they would wish to be addressed." Kyoko stiffened.

"C-Corn-sama." She squeaked when Kuon raised an eyebrow. "Corn!"

He smiled. "Much better, Kyoko-chan." His eyes softened at her obvious relief at the added suffix.

* * *

"Hamburger-san!"

Kuon laughed as he helped Kyoko collect rocks of various sizes. This was far better than socializing at the party. It had been a while since he'd had this much fun, been able to temporarily loose his hold on his anguish and frustration and just be someone else for a little while. "Kyoko-chan?"

"Hmm?" she busily arranged the rocks in a formation she liked.

"What are you doing out here in the first place? Isn't the party over there?" he gestured in the direction of his home...his gilded cage, he thought darkly. Shaking the clouds out of his head, Kuon looked at her expectantly. What he hadn't expected was a thoughtful, fearful look, and then a sheepish laugh.

"Oh, so that's where the manor is. Well...I was allowed to come to the ball, but..." she rubbed the back of her head and gave a wide smile, "things didn't work out."

Kuon gave a start. It wasn't quite there yet, but it was the same smile he used often, the one that looked genuine but hid the stone heart and blinding hurt underneath.

"Kyoko-chan, are you here alone?"

"Oh! No, no," Kyoko shook her head. "Shinichi Nii-chan brought me here. My mother and sisters are probably at the ball..."

That explanation was hardly explanatory, Kuon thought. But Yuusei had often mentioned a 'Shin' who sometimes hung around the stables. He never got to meet him because it always happened to be during lessons or a meal. If it wasn't just coincidence, then that part was explained. He frowned as Kyoko hesitantly revealed her situation at home in very vague terms.

"Excuse me for asking, but are you really a servant?"

"No, but my mother is very hard to please and my step-sisters are very needy. We don't have any servants besides the old butler and the kind cook, so I do all the washing and cleaning and sweeping—"

Kuon could do little more than stare as Kyoko listed off the chores she did at home. Eventually though, she began running out of fingers and she was left with fidgeting under his blank stare. Until—

"Ah!" she gasped. "The fairy!"

"What? Where?" Kuon looked around.

Kyoko giggled. "She's in your hair."

Kuon froze and stood still, suddenly nervous that the so-called fairy would fall off. Kyoko shrank back. "What is it now, Kyoko-chan?" He took on a defensive stance.

"It's nothing...the fairy doesn't like me for some reason... Oh!" She held out her hands tentatively and began conversing with...something?

"She says she was afraid I was a bad person come to take you away, but now she doesn't think I'm going to anymore," she laughed innocently.

Kuon blinked. This could only be jealousy. Even so, he almost wanted to smack himself. He couldn't see whatever Kyoko was looking at. Well, he'd worked himself into this mess. He'd figure something out.

"Isn't she just beautiful?" the most blissful look settled on Kyoko's face.

"Ah...well, you see..." Kuon scratched the back of his head. "I can't see her." Kyoko's eyes widened considerably and suddenly tears were accumulating and dripping down her cheeks. "Eh? What—what, Kyoko-chan?" he began panicking.

"S-Sorry..." Kyoko mumbled. "That's just...so sad!"

"Sad?"

"Mhm! Corn...?"

"Y-Yes?" Kuon cautiously wiped away some of the tears.

"Are you cursed?"

Luckily, her eyes were too glassy to see his dumbfounded look. _She really does believe that I'm from another world, doesn't she._ He allowed a more serious side of him emerge, "I don't believe so, but something similar." He ignored the part of him that disagreed and insisted that he _was_ indeed cursed.

When he saw that he had Kyoko's attention, he continued, "My father's hands are...too big. Whenever I try to fly, my wings get caught and I come tumbling back down. It's been getting harder and harder to keep trying hard, especially when it's getting harder and harder to see where I belong." His eyes clouded over as he talked, realizing that this is exactly how he felt. His hands clenched into fists. _I want to fly free._

Small, cool hands wrapped around his. He looked up, surprised. Kyoko looked positively angelic and she smiled softly, eyes closed against the night's cool air. "I want to fly free." His eyes widened. "That's what you're thinking, right?"

The clouds above parted to reveal peaceful, star-specked skies and a full moon. At the same time, Kuon felt the clouds over his own soul part and he could suddenly breathe again. He didn't even register Kyoko's frantic apology for being presumptuous again and only smiled, tightening his hand over hers. "Thank you, Kyoko."

The fairy perched on Kuon's shoulder promptly fainted. Kyoko blinked, too stunned by his radiant smile to properly react to the dropped suffix.

"Y-You're welcome."

"Kyoko-chan."

"Yes?!" she squeaked.

"Would you like to see me fly?"

* * *

"I won again!"

Shinichi boo'ed along with the others, reaching out to cuff Yuusei lightly on the ears when he sat back down and began gathering his loot: an apple, a pricey button, and a small looking glass. "If I didn't know better, you'd be a cheater in my mind."

"Of course he's a cheater!" the other boys continued yelling obnoxiously whilst stuffing their faces with the kitchen's leftovers.

"If I didn't know better, you would have forgotten about your self-adopted lil' sis!"

Shin gave Yuusei a blank look. The other boys paused in their gluttony and stared between the two. The clock chimed midnight. Yuusei's eyes widened in alarm, "Don't tell me you actually forgot about her?"

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" Shin scrambled to his feet, scooping up the cook's basket and his own small pile of wins from that night and hightailing it out of there. "I have to get her back before her mother realizes—_Ugh,_ I am an _idiot._"

He jogged into the stables, "Oi, General! Has Kyoko been around here lately?" The horse gave him a blank stare that gave Shinichi the creeps. It was like "No, I was stuck being bored in here," "You're an idiot," "If you were going to come in here you should have at least brought me a sugar cube," and "I will kill you if you cause Kyoko any more grief" all wrapped in one.

"Right, right!" Shin scraped his scalp with his fingernails. "I'm _workin' _on it."

"Shin!"

"Yuusei?"

"You don't think she wandered into the trees, do you?"

Shin groaned. "She was particularly excited when I told her about the creek that runs through the back."

"Oh, great. Such a good big brother you are!"

"Shut it, Yuusei," Shinichi grumbled. "I know I messed up. I just hope she's okay," the two jogged off into the dark forest.

"Kyoko! Kyoko-chan! Do you think she'll be able to hear us?"

"Even if she couldn't hear your voice, she'd probably be able to hear us because of the amount of _noise_ we're making," Yuusei quipped as they crashed through the underbrush. "We're probably leaving a beaten trail behind us."

"Kyoko-chan!"

Yuusei snorted and joined in. When they finally burst out into the open area, they looked frantically around. "Kyoko? Kyoko-chan!"

"Shin! She's over here!"

The relieved 'older brother' rushed over. There she was, fast asleep and leaning comfortably against a tree. "Oh, Kyoko..." he huffed and wiped at the tear track running down her cheek. "Umph," he was lifting her small form into his arms when he noticed the wild rose clenched in her fisted hands. "Ahaha. Out picking flowers and looking for fairies again, Kyoko?"

Yuusei smiled fondly at them, then sniggered. He'd definitely tease Shin about this later. But for now...they began picking their way back towards the stables.

Kyoko stirred in her sleep, "Corn..."

Shin chuckled, "We can ask the cook for some later, Kyoko-chan."

A shadow on the opposite bank watched the three disappear from sight. Hizuri Kuon felt like he was about to lose something incredibly important forever, but if he tainted something so innocent...no. He couldn't possibly... And so he stayed where he was, rooted to the spot as the clouds floated together and once again obscured the light of the moon from sight.

* * *

**A/N:** I was struggling to figure out ways to make this chapter more original than the canon flashback scenes from the manga. I actually went back and re-read _Skip Beat!_ in its entirety for this chapter. Phew! So far, I've stuck pretty close to the storyline. From here on out, it's going to stray a bit but I'm keeping just enough to make the two versions—the original and mine—parallel.

Stick with me, guys! It's gonna be an exciting adventure. Remember to R&R, plz&ty!


	5. After the Clock Struck Midnight

**A/N:** Wow! Thanks so much, everyone. Since my last update took longer than I wanted it to [and your reviews helped me get this next chapter down pretty quickly], here's another chapter for ya a little ahead of schedule. Enjoy!

* * *

_recap_:

Kyoko stirred in her sleep, "Corn..."

Shin chuckled, "We can ask the cook for some later, Kyoko-chan."

A shadow on the opposite bank watched the three disappear from sight. Hizuri Kuon felt like he was about to lose something incredibly important forever, but if he tainted something so innocent...no. He couldn't possibly... And so he stayed where he was, rooted to the spot as the clouds floated together and once again obscured the light of the moon from sight.

* * *

_"I want to fly free. That's what you were thinking, right?"_

Kuon leaned against a tree trunk, zoned out as his eyes stared unseeing at the rushing water. The wood was finally quiet and left the evening noises seeming so much louder now that Kyoko was no longer by his side. It was as if she were a star, bringing light and warmth into such a cold, sad place, and now she was gone.

_"My Papa died years ago while he was out at sea. Ever since then, my mother has never been the same. I have been told that I very much take after my father. I don't remember him as much as I would like to, but I know that we were close." Kyoko reached around her neck and unclipped a small, golden locket. "That picture was taken just a few months before Papa left for the last time."_

_Kuon scanned the tiny portrait by the slight moonlight as she went on in a sad, quiet voice, "I suspect that my mother does not wish to see me around because I remind her of my father." _

_The woman in the cut-out seemed much more reserved than the man and the child settled between them, but Kuon could tell that her smile was genuine. No mother could smile like that while hating the child who sat beside her. He tightened his hold on the precious memento. Kyoko also had a hard time living in the shadow of her father. Who was he to feel as he did? How selfish of him to be this way when he had parents who were alive, healthy, and loved him unconditionally! And he hated himself all the more for it. "And this is?"_

_"Oh," Kyoko laughed, embarrassed, "That's my prince, Sho. One day he will sweep me off my feet!"_

And then she had proceeded to go on and on about his various princely qualities. Kuon still didn't know how he felt about her statements as he had examined the adjacent picture. He sent a quick prayer to the heavens that this 'Sho' was as charming as Kyoko thought he was and that he would indeed be able to save Kyoko from her plight... However, as he recalled into his mind the picture of the boy, he doubted he would be able to give Kyoko what she needed most. Regardless of what happened, his mother had always taught him that a woman need not rely on any man to set her—

_"I want to fly free."_

The jabber of crickets was suddenly roaring in his ears as he snapped out of his reverie. With a sudden fire in his eyes, the young Hizuri began jogging back to his home. Just because she didn't need any man to save her didn't mean that he shouldn't do anything about it.

* * *

The rush of rapid footsteps preluded the doors shaking on their hinges, yet still managed to startle those present in the master bedroom of the Hizuri household as Kuon burst through the well-polished double doors.

"Mother, Father! I need to speak with you."

Hizuri Kuu raised his eyebrows at his son's soaked pant-legs and flushed appearance. Beside him, Julie tsk'ed but managed to stay composed and not rush forward to fix Kuon's mussed hair and rumpled clothes while the few servants in the room exited in a hurry.

When the last hand was absent, Kuu turned his attentions back to his son, "Where were you tonight?"

"Uh—" Kuon blinked, surprised that he had forgotten so quickly the reason he'd run from his home in the first place.

"Now, honey," Julie rubbed circles on her husband's back as he tried not to react so emotionally. Kuon had never taken to their overly protective and dramatic ways of showing their affections to each other and most of all to him.

"No, Mom, Dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shirked my responsibilities again especially when it was supposed to be a night for us as a family. But hear me out because I have something really important to tell you."

His parents looked at each other, mildly surprised before nodding, giving him the go ahead. His mother interrupted, "But first, Kuon, could you tell me why your pants are wet?"

"Oh," Kuon looked down. "I slipped and fell into the river." His parents frowned. Even as a child he had never been so clumsy. What exactly had he been doing out there?

"Is that it?" she murmured. "That's all I will ask for now. Now, tell us what is so important that it cannot wait until after bed."

Kuon took a deep breath, suddenly realizing just how nervous he was. "When I ran out there, I was planning to hide and return after the party was over and quietly accept my punishment. But I met someone. And she needs help.

"She is the daughter of a deceased explorer. Her birth mother and her step-sisters treat her like their servant. They walk all over her! She has never disrespected them—she doesn't see what is unjust about her situation because this is the life she has always remembered."

Julie sadly looked at her husband who was deep in thought, "Oh, Kuon. You know it is none of our business to—"

"But Mother! Can't we do _something_? She shouldn't have to live with them any longer—can't you adopt her!" Julie's eyes widened in surprise. Her son, who rarely showed interest in anything other than exploring, would go this far for a stranger? "You've always wanted a daughter, right?"

"Kuon, that is quite enough," Kuu interfered. "I am astonished that you would care so much. Did she ask you for your help?"

"No, Father..."

"Then that settles that."

"But, Dad—"

"Kuon. It is none of our business. Go to your room."

"Kyoko deserves better than that!"

Now, Kuon," Julie began in a soft voice.

"Wait." Kuu stroked his chin. "Did you say her name was Kyoko?"

"Yes." Kuon answered obediently, then frowned. "Does that make a difference?"

His father hummed under his breath. "Depends. Do you happen to know her surname?"

"No. I didn't even tell her mine."

"She didn't realize who you are?" his mother titled her head thoughtfully. "Then, who did she think she was talking to?"

"A fairy."

Julie laughed, a tinkling giggle that eased the stiff atmosphere. "I think I would like to meet this girl. She is very amusing."

"You would like her very much, Mom," Kuon reassured.

"You said that her father was an explorer, yes?" Kuu raked a hand through his hair. "Years ago there was a convention. I met a friend there who was an acquaintance of another explorer who had died recently. According to my source, this man reminded my friend of me because he was very passionate about exploring and he was equally if not more passionate about his family."

"You don't think there is a direct correlation, do you?" Julie leaned on her husband's shoulder.

"I don't know. His daughter's name—if my memory is correct—is Kyoko. But isn't that still a bit of a stretch? 'Kyoko' is not an unpopular name."

"But how many explorers with daughters named 'Kyoko' are there?"

Kuu shook his head. "It's too early in the morning to be thinking about such things. Go to bed, Kuon—no but's. You have a long day ahead of you, yes?"

Kuon sighed and nodded. Of course, the extra lessons. "Thank you for hearing me out. Good night...Mother, Father." The door slid shut soundlessly. Quite the contrast to his earlier entrance. Julie sighed. A knock on the door.

"Just as I told you, yes?"

"Rick." The two nodded at the newcomer. "We were wondering why you suddenly rushed out mid-sentence. Still, it was good to hear our son's version."

Rick nodded. "So? What is your verdict?"

"If it is indeed Mogami's daughter, then I doubt I can leave this place knowing Kyoko's living conditions. I may have never met the man, but he saved my friend's life and thus I am indebted to him. Perhaps we will indeed pay Kyoko's household a visit this week."

"Will that be all?"

Kuu nodded. "You may go now. Thank you for keeping an eye on our son."

"It's my job." Rick shrugged and turned, "I'll finish it 'til the end." He waved and casually walked out.

"Honey, do you really think it's alright to interfere?"

Kuu pursed his lips together. "I owe a debt to Mogami. The girl's living conditions are not appropriate in any case, and Kuon's reaction to her and her situation have compelled me to act. Did you see how much he cared about her? He's never been like this before. To me, it seems as if she has warmed his broken heart in such a short period of time. What would happen if he was able to see her often? So you see, I'm not doing this just for her sake; I'm being rather selfish actually."

Julie shook her head and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Selfish reasons or not, you are still doing a very good deed. Now, come. It's high time we went to sleep."

As they settled down in the dark, he murmured, "Do you think she could be the charm that cures his well-intentioned parents' horrible use of a wish?"

"We don't know that, Dear. Sleep." Another kiss. "But I hope so."

* * *

_"Oh, it's midnight already!" _

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"Well, it's midnight. The spell will wear off!"_

_"Oh, then you should get going," Corn smiled, then took on a worried look. "What? Is there something wrong? If you're confused, the mansion is that way."_

_"Will...Will I ever see you again?"_

_"...Sorry, Kyoko-chan."_

She frowned and rolled over in bed. _Not yet_—she clung to the remnants of her dreaming. If she woke up now, she feared the moment would be lost forever.

_"Would you like to see me fly?"_

Kyoko opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling above her, unable to deny that she was awake. The light filtering in through the window made her swollen eyes sting and she sat up sleepily. Last night seemed more like a dream than reality. The cook had barely helped her into her nightgown before she tumbled onto her mattress fast asleep. The only evidence of her evening with the Fairy Prince was the slightly wilted flower lying on the small table next to her bed.

She sat up and gingerly picked up the tiny thing, twirling it gently in her fingers as she stared at each wrinkle and shade. When she had accepted it as Corn's token of gratitude, she hadn't realized that it was a wild rose. Now that she recognized it for what it was, she had mixed feelings about it. Roses held a very bittersweet place in her heart and she had meant to avoid them for as long as possible at least until her mother eventually did get sick of her and kick her out. But she had never told Corn that she had sent her father to his death just by asking for a 'Queen of Roses'. Perhaps this was a sign from God that she need not force such polluted thoughts into her mind.

With that, her bare feet slowly padded over to her wicker chest. After she quickly pulled on her now flour-free shift, Kyoko took out a small notebook and writing utensil, sat, and began to write.

Her pen froze over the pages when she heard a faint _"Kyoko!"_ from downstairs. She'd finish later. Kyoko quickly got up and patted her skirt down before placing the bound paper back into the trunk, but not before she carefully pressed the wild rose in-between the pages.

"Just a moment!"

* * *

**A/N:** Who is Rick really and what kind of wish did Kuon's parents make? Will they rescue Kyoko in time? Remember to R&R, plz&ty!

Q&A: To answer some of the questions that were asked, there _will_ be a timeskip soon, but first I have to set everything up and tie up loose ends. That means we'll have to get to my version of Sho's nasty backstab scene and _then_...well, I'll let you find out! Also, Kyoko _can_ see fairies. In this alternate world I've created, magic is real and enchantment possible. Why she would have such an affinity is anyone's guess... ;)


	6. Flightless, Scarred Angel

**A/N:** Wow, I am overwhelmed. Well, you gave me what I asked for, so I'll give you what you want :) (no recap this time)

* * *

Kuon awoke the next morning and plunged into his lessons. He lasted for a few hours, but by the time lunch rolled around he was as unfocused as ever. Lack of proper sleep was beginning to get to him, but his mind was kept busy replaying the evening before.

_"But Mother! Can't we do something? She shouldn't have to live with them any longer—can't you adopt her! You've always wanted a daughter, right?"_ _Okaa-san...why are you so surprised. You really don't know anything, do you. But please, this once__. I don't want to see her in pain so similar to mine. At least if she came here you could give her the love she needs__—love I can't seem to receive..._

_"Kuon, that is quite enough," Dad interfered. "I am astonished that you would care so much. Did she ask you for your help?"_

_"No, Father..." No...no, no, no! You can't do this__—I can't just leave it like this__—_

_"Then that settles that."_

_"But, Dad—" You don't understand. You _never_ understand!_

_"Kuon. It is none of our business. Go to your room."_

_"Kyoko deserves better than that!" And I don't?_

"..." Kuon shook his head of such thoughts. How had he become this way? So bitter and unrealistically expectant of his parents' understanding. Of course they didn't understand him. He never made an effort to make them understand, instead acting the part while anger festered inside him. But he didn't have much longer until that anger manifested itself. His ugly dark side was gaining in strength. He clenched a fist over his heart. Soon it would be strong enough to emerge into the light without fading away. Of course he was bitter. Their love, their wish, this shadow, this curse. It was too much to bear. He pursed his lips and bent back over his work.

For a long while now, as the days had passed, Kuon had locked more and more of himself away. But one day he'd have no more of himself to suppress and he'd die for lack of identity. That was his destiny. A cruel death to match an equally as loving wish only caused Angels to fall.

* * *

"Kuon, we've been thinking."

Kuon froze with food still in his mouth, startled by the sudden change in small talk. At his stunned expression, Julie explained, "Your Father and I have discussed the various ways we could make the excuse of visiting. If Kyoko really is being abused, then the law ought to get involved, but I don't believe that that's what any of us want. What we're trying to say is that the best and only logical reason for a visitation is to discuss matchmaking which complicates matters because, if what you said is true, Kyoko was not supposed to be at the ball. And remember, Kyoko has two sisters who are very interested in you."

Kuon slowly chewed and swallowed. Girls in general were nothing like Kyoko much less his sophisticated mother.

"As much as we'd like to help your friend, we do not have the influence necessary to get at all the strings without causing a scene. At the end of the day, I'm only an explorer under another flag with a popular name. I don't hold any real weight in this country. Because of this, we just don't think that your mother and I can_—_"

"So you're just going to give up?" _I am not letting it end like this. Even if this is the last thing I do by my own will before the curse fully awakens, I will not relent._

"Dear, we aren't even sure that your friend and Mogami Kyoko are the same person. I doubt it is wise to jump to conclusions especially_—"_

"I'll do it. And there _is_ a way to find out if Kyoko and Mogami Kyoko are the same person without directly meeting the family."

His parents exchanged a confused look. "...Pardon?"

"Even if you're going to give up, I won't. I'll do it," Kuon looked up with a determined spark in his eyes, one they hadn't seen in years, "but I'm going to do this my way."

* * *

"Yuu!"

The stable boy's eyelids fluttered at the sound of his name from a familiar voice, not even pretending that he hadn't been slacking off on the job. Last night had been a blast, but he was dead tired! He yawned widely and mumbled at his employer's son, "What is it...mm..."

"I need a favor."

"A favor!" Yuu exclaimed, a grin splitting his face in two before a yawn quickly took over. He stood up from hunching over his rake and opened his eyes to an unfamiliar face. He frowned and blinked. _This person...?__  
_

The boy in front of him snorted. "Yuusei, it's me. Kuon!"

Yuusei gave a start. "K–Kuon!?" He hastily picked up his makeshift leaning post he'd dropped and yelled under his breath when Hizuri Kuon hurridly hushed him, "Really?" He approached, proceeding to poke at his friend's clothes and ending with a yank at the pitch black hair. Ignoring Kuon's protest, he punched him in the arm. "Man, you totally fooled me! What happened to your hair?"

"Temporary fix," the reborn stable boy laughed sheepishly. "But I wasn't joking when I said it. I really do need a favor."

"Well!" Yuu tapped his shoulder with the rake. "Considering you don't mind me sleepin' around in the hay when nothing's happening and you don't judge me for it, I owe ya a lot already. What's up?"

"Do you know where the Mogami household is?"

"Uhh, yeah. Shin works there and we go out to fool around every now and then. Why?"

"Can you take me there?"

"What, did you have something you wanted to talk to Shin about?"

"Uhh...kinda." Well, it wasn't really a lie. It was probably better to keep Yuusei in the dark for the most part. _Sorry, Yuu._

"Ahaha, 'kinda'? As long as I get in on whatever action—" The boys proceeded to catch up on the happenings between then and Kuon's last visit to the stables.

* * *

It was very quiet in the manor. With the young master out, the liveliness of the place seemed to falter _t__hough this place used to be filled with much more_ _laughter_, Kuu thought._ I wonder exactly when it stopped?_ Kuu entered the bedroom, a sigh rushing from his lips. He looked up and saw his love gazing out the window. A soft smile graced his expression and he hugged her from behind. "Dear, aren't you going to wash your hands?"

Julie lifted up her fingertips. They were smudged with soot. "It was one of the few times he let me dress him up."

He was about to tease her when he noticed that her lips were trembling. He stopped her hands from wiping her tears away lest she smear black all over herself and just held her. She mumbled, "It upsets me how surprised I was."

"What do you mean?"

"He was so adamant about helping someone he'd just met. Every reaction he gave—and he actually wanted to go undercover, acting as someone else when I've fought so hard just to teach him a bit of my original trade—I'm his mother. The actions of my child, my second love, should not surprise me."

Kuu was thoughtful. "Even if you are surprised, you are no less surprised than I am. You've—_we've_ done our best and for all that's it's worth, Kuon slipped very easily into the role of a stable boy. You've taught him well."

"You mean _you've_ taught him well," Julie shook her head as her eyes began to dry. They watched their son interact with Yuusei in the courtyard. "You may be a world famous explorer, but you're quite the actor."

"It's more of a hobby I picked up when I met a particular someone."

"You're just lucky I believed your lies," Julie quipped.

"Lies or not, you can't deny that our son is quite extraordinarily perfect."

"Almost too perfect..."

"...I used to regret wishing for Kuon to live what we believed to be a perfect life, a life of wonder and full of charm for a boy blessed with boundless beauty and talent. But now I don't because I truly believe that Kuon can overcome the evils set against him. Hopefully he will understand that he need not fight alone as soon as possible."

"We are very fortunate that Rick spoke up when he did, unfortunate as it is that we cannot wish for more wishes and we cannot wish to reverse our previous ones. I don't understand him. Perhaps that is just how other beings are, though I would also be upset if the third and final wish of my contractors lasted the span of a human life."

"Regardless, we are lucky to have him to look after Kuon. Rick will guide Kuon as long as the contract exists. Though, I have to agree, his entire life is like an act to him and he seems at times more like a Demon than a Genie. How long do Genies live anyway, do you suppose? I know that they cannot die by the normal means that humans are so easily ended by."

Their thoughts were interrupted when they saw Kuon and Yuu were now on horseback, trotting out the gate. But before he passed it, Kuon turned in the saddle and waved at the two shadows embracing in the window. It was awkward, but it was loving. Such a small gesture spoke volumes to the two anxious but trusting parents as tears sprang anew in their eyes.

After a few moments, Kuu spoke. "You don't think he looked more like a chimney sweep than a stable boy?" he grinned around her piled hair.

She huffed. "His face is too perfect and clean. The dye was a nice touch as well."

"Looks like your costume box came in handy after all."

"Of course!" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You were right to let me keep it even if it _is_ rather large."

"You are always right, Julie. But your collection is tiny compared to the Boss's."

"It's a good thing I'm not competing with him then," Julie laughed. "It's exhausting trying to keep up with that eccentricity. Are you sure he's not a wizard?"

"His zaniness knows no bounds," Kuu spoke very gravely. "Speaking of which, he will be in the city when we return."

"...What do you suppose we will do if Kuon discovers that his friend and Mogami Kyoko are the same person?"

Kuu shook his head. "I'm not sure. We will take it in stride."

The next few afternoon hours passed on in peace. The summer sun was beginning to lose its heat to the changing leaves and the sky was darkening sooner. In the midst of this was an anxious Kuon pretending to be someone he was not—well, he did that anyway with or without the costume—on horseback, even deceiving his friend to save another friend whom he'd also deceived. His life was one full of lies, he reminisced while half listening to Shin's rants of the evening before.

"Hey, Yuu?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Shin work in the stables all by himself?"

"Nope. His old man works there too—but they only care for..." he counted on his fingers, "three horses."

"Really? That's not very many. And why the odd number?"

"Two of them are used as coach horses. The third is more of a pet for Kyoko—that's the daughter of Mister Mogami who passed away a couple years back. Shin tells me that the old horse is the only thing the Missus let Kyoko keep," —So it was all true. Kyoko and Mogami Kyoko had to be the same person.— "...Hey, are you listening to me?"

Kuon forced himself to relax his hold on the reins of his mount. He set his determined eyes straight, drowning a confused Yuusei out. He couldn't fly there and maybe he'd never be able to freely spread his wings, but he was on his way. _Wait for me, Kyoko_.

* * *

**A/N: **Will Kuon make it in time!? While writing Yuu's part I swear I yawned like 10 times. XD  
This chapter was very difficult for me to write. I ended up deviating from my outline and changing the Hizuri's approach midway through so I had to go back and rewrite things. Idk how it is for all of you, but Kuon's bitterness is something I hold close to my heart. The concept of feeling almost trapped and voiceless in one's own body is something I'm familiar with and I feel like a lot of people feel similarly. There are contradictions in Kuon's actions, but he has a character issue. Where there is one, there also lies the contradiction.  
I also cleared up the fact that Rick is in fact a Genie even though I wasn't planning to, thus one mystery is partially solved. You're welcome? Also, I wasn't expecting it either, but I gave you all some KuuxJulie moments. You're welcome again. XD Hopefully it was clear what Kuu and Julie's three wishes were (gift of beauty, gift of talent, guardian for Kuon by contract).

Q&A: A lot of you asked about the wish and curse that I alluded to in [this and] the last chapter. Please continue to wait patiently ;P

I _do_, however, have a question I'd like all you faithful reviewers to answer for me. I've been going back and forth on Kyoko's/Ren's ages because I'm not convinced that I want to keep their ages canon; in other words, I'm thinking they might be a bit older in my take. Considering the way I've described them thus far, I'd love for you to give me your honest opinion of how old you think they are, especially when they first meet. Remember that they're four years apart. I look forward to reading your answers/response to this chapter! Speaking of which, remember to R&R, plz&ty!


	7. Abandoned

**A/N:** Hey guys. I'm really sorry about the late update. I wasn't feeling very motivated and I've had a lot of stuff on my mind. In the months to come since school is starting up and such, I'm not sure how often I can update, but I will definitely fight to keep an average of 10 days (I hope I'm not jinxing myself rn).

* * *

_recap:_

So it was all true. Kyoko and Mogami Kyoko had to be the same person—

"...Hey, are you listening to me?"

Kuon forced himself to relax his hold on the reins of his mount. He set his determined eyes straight, drowning a confused Yuusei out. He couldn't fly there and maybe he'd never be able to freely spread his wings, but he was on his way. _Wait for me, Kyoko_.

* * *

"We're here," Yuusei cut Kuon off mid-sentence.

Kuon looked up at the Mogami household. He wasn't sure what exactly he had been expecting; it was at least better than his worst imaginings. The shrubbery was a little unkempt and so was the outside of the building, but the windows were spotless.

"Shin?" Yuusei called out as the two dismounted and approached the stables. "Ishibashi Shinichi!"

No answer. Kuon trailed behind as Yuusei searched the inside.

"That's strange..." he scratched the back of his head. "Old man?" Again, no answer. "Even Shin's Gramps is out."

"There aren't any horses in here," Kuon observed.

"Yeah," Yuu frowned deeper. "Something's not right here." He checked what Kuon assumed to be the room where all the feed and tools were kept. "Even this place is cleared out."

"This was General's stall?" Kuon placed a hand on the railing. Yuu nodded. "It's completely empty. Not even his brush is hanging on the hook."

"That woman better not have got rid of him. That horse was Kyoko's loyal friend. It took Shin forever to get Kyoko to talk to—"

"What is the ruckus out here. You're supposed to be cleaning out in a quiet and orderly fashion!"

Yuusei swore under his breath and yanked Kuon into the loft. With bated breath, they flattened themselves as best they could and stared each other down.

_Why are we doing this?_

Yuusei mouthed an incomprehensible phrase to couple his motion of slicing his neck open several times. He almost screamed when a head popped up the ladder.

Air rushed out of Yuusei's lungs, "What? It's just you."

The man in the black tailored suit adjusted his spectacles. "Not quite. Ojou-sama is—"

A young lady poked her head into the stables and caught sight of the three occupants. "What? Neither of you are the usual stable boy."

Kuon felt Yuusei freeze up beside him. He sighed inwardly before pulling his cap off his messy black hair, "Sorry, Miss. Shinichi 'quested us to help him out cuz his gramps wasn' feelin' well all of a sudden."

Yuusei watched in awe as his friend took on an accent and sugar-talked the normally stuffy and absurdly snobby step-sister into a temporarily decent young lady. When she finally left, blushing and bobbing her head, Kuon sighed in relief before making a face at Yuusei's blank stare, "What?"

He shook his head, "You're something else, Kuon."

Kuon smiled politely, but on the inside a bitterness was welling up. _Sorry I was blessed with limitless talent and ability._ He shook it off and gestured around, "So, what now?"

A cranky harumph came from the back entry. "Jii-jii!" Yuusei exclaimed. He received a bored glare and was about to ask after Shin when a much different personality called out.

"Why, Yuusei, is that you?"

Kuon followed as Yuusei whooped and jogged towards a plump little woman with bright eyes and an apron tied round her middle. "Sorry, Yuusei, Shinichi isn't here—Oh! And who is this tall fellow?"

"This is Kuon. He's uh...visiting from the next town over."

Kuon tipped his hat, watching the cook warily. There was a spark in her eyes and a wrinkle in the side of her mouth that made him feel like she knew something everyone else didn't. After the brief exchange was over, Yuusei spoke up.

"What's goin' on around here? Where's Shinichi—and where's the stage coaches—and General? That old hag didn't cart 'im away, did she?"

"Yuusei!" the woman raised her eyebrows, "I am horrified. Surely there's a kinder way to say such a thing. But I'm afraid to say that Shinichi is gone and he's taken General with him—Shush, now. Let me finish. There has been a...an incident. You see..." she cupped a hand round her mouth, "the Madame and Kyoko have disappeared."

The boys looked at each other in alarm. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not one to gossip," she patted her skirt down, "but knowing her, Madame has probably eloped." When she saw their shocked, dubious expressions, she scoffed and added, "I've been around long enough. I saw her leave the building very early in the morning with all her things and a very sleepy Kyoko in tow—they left in the coach with the horses—they were hers to begin with after all. Only God knows where she took Kyoko since I've yet to see her treat the poor child right. I would've thought the Lady would leave her behind."

Kuon felt sick to his stomach. He had to find her! But how?

"As for what's going on around here, the young ladies are confused but they didn't see what I saw. Perhaps they think that their step-mother is going to return, but those shoulders of hers were set. She will not be returning. She also told Shinichi's grandfather to clear out." The wall between them and the storage room harumphed.

"Woah, woah, _wait_. Then where is Shinichi?"

"Tch," the old man swept the stalls with his broom. "Madame only took the coach 'orses. Blisterin' fool took the pet 'n followed the road after the Lady."

* * *

Kuon burst into the manor, nodding quickly in acknowledgement to the servants who turned to bow and address him. He skidded in front of his father's study and attempted to calm himself before knocking. 'Come in.' He quietly turned the door-nob and entered the sunset-lit room. His father stood leaning against the window sill, a letter in hand.

Kuon shifted his weight as he waited for his father to finish. When he finally looked up, Kuon had to fight to keep the panic out of his voice.

"She's gone."

"Who's gone, dear?" Julie swept into the room. She'd heard that her son had returned.

"Kyoko," he groaned in frustration. "Kyoko is just..._gone._"

His mother put a hand to her mouth. Kuu frowned, "What do you mean, she's 'gone'?"

"Lady Mogami up and took her away very early this morning. But there's someone going after her—if we could just wait until he gets back—"

"Kuon." Kuu shook his head slowly, sadly.

"But Dad—"

He lifted up the letter in his hand. "I've received notice that I'm needed back in the city as soon as possible. Fall has come much earlier this year as well. We need to set sail before the waters get more dangerous than we're comfortable with."

"I can stay back! I'll—"

"No, Kuon," was the firm reply. "You're starting school soon. We're going together."

Words. Everything he could possibly say wasn't worth it. Anything he could do was needless. He already knew the answer. Kuon fled from the study, his face flushed with rage.

The room seemed frozen in time. The silence was broken when Rick softly opened the door and announced that he was going up to check on his charge. Julie made her move.

"Dear..." she approached her husband softly. She poked at the knots in his shoulders until he sighed deeply and relaxed, burying his face in her hair. "I know, I know..." she murmured. "He'll understand though—eventually."

Kuu gave her an appreciative look. "It would be so nice if we could have gone after Kyoko like he'd wanted."

"If it'll happen, it'll happen. Maybe not now, maybe not ever. If Kyoko is meant to be rescued, she will be rescued and perhaps not of our own doings. We may never know."

He pulled back, a crooked smile on his face. "You're being oddly optimistic today."

"Hmph!" she scoffed. "Well...I do wish I had a daughter. I just pray that Kyoko is alright."

How little they knew in that moment as they both looked out towards the color-washed mountains. Rick shook his head before knocking lightly on the door in front of him and slipping in silently.

At the same time, in a town not quite so far away, a young girl with hair as black as night and a heart-shaped locket fisted tightly in hand gazed at the setting sun from the window of her new room. How was the fairy prince faring? She sent a prayer to the heavens that he wouldn't wallow in despair. He would make it. Yes! He would! She glared at the sun with a deep conviction that surprised even her.

Above her head, the moon's grayish hues brightened with the dying light of the sun. One by one, stars accompanied the silver globe and soon the sun was just a faint afterglow on the horizon.

Kuon lay flat on his stomach just as he had flung himself on it. Rick sighed and reached down to pick up the discarded cap. "Young Master, you'll ruin your sheets." There was an annoyed, muffled retort.

"I was merely making a joke..." he looked up and down at the dirty costume. "And you know I have to keep up appearances calling you by proper address."

Kuon flung his arm. "Stop messing with me. No one's here and you know by now that I don't want you calling me 'Young Master' or anything."

"Maybe I will when you stop being so difficult." When he was met with sour silence, Rick continued, "Now is not the time to sulk about what you cannot have because, I assure you, you cannot have it. At least not right now. Now change out of your outfit."

The boy sat up suddenly, "What do you mean 'not right now'!" he demanded crossly, a curious glimmer in his eyes.

"Outfit. Now. Unless you want me to help you." He grinned wickedly when Kuon hurriedly stumbled away. Humans were much more interesting than his kind. They had so much hope. And their dreams...

Kuon walked over briskly, his hands still adjusting his various layers and a sullen look on his face. "I have to do my lessons first though, right?"

Rick glared half-heartedly, "I know you won't be able to get anything done with all that junk in your brain. We might as well hear it aloud." It took a bit, but once Kuon got going, words were flying all over the place.

As the Genie watched the object of his contract, he couldn't help but marvel once more at the love Kuu and Julie maintained for their boy. He was such a rebellious little twerp for all that he had been granted the immeasurable gifts of Beauty and Talent. But such was the consequence of wishing for overly positive qualities. There had to be a give-or-take from somewhere. Perhaps he'd take the trouble to ask the Three Fates—he scowled. Nobody was worth a visit with the Three Fates...maybe.

The days went by quickly. The Hizuri's made their way onto the next ship to the Mainland without a clue as to Kyoko's whereabouts. Rick encouraged Kuon to forget that the encounter had ever happened, especially when Shinichi was continuing to search for any clues of her passing on the roadsides. It was as if she had completely disappeared and, like Rick always said, "There was no reason to remember someone so insignificant."

* * *

"Kyoko-chan," a hand shook her lightly on the shoulder and she opened her eyes reluctantly. Morning rays splashed her face with light as someone parted the curtains. By habit, she immediately began cleaning up her sleeping space.

"Very good, Kyoko-chan," the Okami-san smiled in amusement. "Today we will continue your training concerning how to manage a ryokan."

"Hai!" she replied cheerfully.

The Okami-san frowned. "Are you alright, Kyoko-chan? Your eyes look a bit swollen."

"Oh! I'm just very tired and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes a little harder than I should have. Don't worry about me." Her hand reached under her pillow to touch a small notebook.

"Alright, come along now, Kyoko-chan."

"Hai!"

"Hmm...?" a groggy teen about the same age as Kyoko stumbled out of his bedroom.

"Good morning, Shou-chan!" Kyoko lit up. "Go back to bed, I'll have your breakfast ready soon!"

"...G'morning..." his form slumped back down behind the rice paper door.

The rest of the day passed on as usual. The cheerful and polite mood of a proper Okami-san was properly slid in place over Kyoko's golden eyes. During her afternoon break, after her offer to help Shou with his calculations of the inventory of tea the Fuwa Tea Company imported and exported was refused, she escaped into the grassy plains of the countryside.

Kyoko threw her face into the breeze, arms spread-eagled and her skirts lifting slightly above the landscape. She missed the city-port life, but here the sun shone brighter—as did the moon... She stared at the hills her mother had brought her over, ultimately leaving her in the care of the Fuwa's. She wasn't complaining. At least she could see her prince charming every day... Her fingers poked at the corners of her eyes as she willed the tears not to spill. Abandoned. Mother had abandoned her and forced her to abandon the people she loved, the home she loved, the horse she—

"Kyoko-chan!"

Shocked at the familiar voice, she whirled around in time to see a rider leading a riderless horse—"General!" she shouted.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, really sorry. Remember to R&R, plz&ty! I could use some writer's encouragement right now XD and I promise that we're getting into the exciting part.


	8. Disappearance

**A/N:** Quick shout out to all those who faithfully reviewed, ahaha! Especially Guest "JeremyVD". Gotta admit, at first, your review took me aback but I ended up laughing. I'm glad you care so much about how this story turns out; I hope I fulfill all your expectations whilst surprising you ;)

Okay, I'll shut up now and let you all read!

* * *

_recap_:

The rest of the day passed on as usual. The cheerful and polite mood of a proper Okami-san was properly slid in place over Kyoko's golden eyes. During her afternoon break, after her offer to help Shou with his calculations of the inventory of tea the Fuwa Tea Company imported and exported was refused, she escaped into the grassy plains of the countryside.

Kyoko threw her face into the breeze, arms spread-eagled and her skirts lifting slightly above the landscape. She missed the city-port life, but here the sun shone brighter—as did the moon... She stared at the hills her mother had brought her over, ultimately leaving her in the care of the Fuwa's. She wasn't complaining. At least she could see her prince charming every day... Her fingers poked at the corners of her eyes as she willed the tears not to spill. Abandoned. Mother had abandoned her and forced her to abandon the people she loved, the home she loved, the horse she—

"Kyoko-chan!"

Shocked at the familiar voice, she whirled around in time to see a rider leading a riderless horse—"General!" she shouted.

* * *

The smell of cooling air was lost in the familiar scent of forever best friend as Kyoko buried her face in General's mane. He tolerated it for a bit but began shaking his neck when Kyoko began sobbing.

"Ahaha! I just brushed his hair too," the rider pulled up.

"Shin-Nii-chan!" Kyoko beamed, her arms refusing to budge from General.

"In the flesh!" he laughed. "Wow, Kyoko! You've done some growing since the last time I saw you."

Kyoko tilted her head. "Really? But it's only been a couple weeks..."

"And you left without saying a word!" Shin frowned, crossing his arms. "You're just lucky that General seemed to know which direction you went. I ended up just tailing him all the way here! Now, now, I'll have none of that," he pulled Kyoko out of her apologetic rant. "What's important is that now I know that your'e safe. Gramps will be glad to know. Always had a soft spot for ya," he winked.

"Oh, how is he? And how are my sisters? And my mother?"

"Your mother! She's not with you? And why do you care about your sisters? They were always so nasty to you."

"Shinichi..."

"Okay, okay! Well, your mother has up and disappeared. All her valuable things are definitely gone and there seems to be no reason she'd be returning anytime soon. Your step-sisters were pretty upset when I left but that was still a couple weeks ago—"

"My Mother—...Wait, you left?"

"Oh, that's right. You probably didn't know..." Shin sighed. "The house's been sold. Not sure where your step-sisters are now, but their father took them away. All of the staff was let go, so now everyone's workin' in another household. But...isn't your mother here with you?"

By the time Shinichi had re-mounted and was back on the road, Kyoko was running late for her afternoon shift. The Okami raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything and, before Kyoko knew it, the shift was over and she was standing in her room looking blankly at the futon she'd made without thinking. "Good night..." she mumbled, and robotically slid under the sheets. She lay there, awake in the silence. Her lips pursed together the slightest bit when there was no response from the empty night and fell into a restless sleep, her hand wrapped tightly around her locket and her arm holding her notebook to her chest.

* * *

The next day went on as usual until the Okami-san sat Kyoko down, demanding to know what was wrong. She'd been spacing out all day long and acting very mechanical, not as chipper as usual.

Kyoko blinked, surprised that she'd been caught in the act. It was a first for her. Days she felt down back home she'd done everything possible to avoid the cook's sharp, knowing gaze. But no, nothing was wrong. Everything was just fine—Yes, she was sure.

Later that evening, she was deeply absorbed in helping Sho with his studies when he suddenly snapped the book closed and, at her shocked expression, tactfully averted his eyes and asked what was wrong.

Nothing! She was just a little tired—she paused, openmouthed when Sho's expression first went from alarmed to panicked to expressionless. That could only mean... Her cool hand burned over her cheeks, tears spilling over and under her fingertips in rivulets.

She fled.

She stood with her face to the darkened horizon, her face flaming between her cupped hands. She should have known. Should have known when she'd woken up and her mother was gone. Why hadn't she known? Was she too trusting? Was Shinichi telling the truth? Was she really...abandoned for good?

The moon. She tilted her head back, staring at the silver globe. If it was so full, why did she feel so empty? A tear snaked its way down and, when she wiped it away, Kyoko found her hand lingering on the chain around her neck. What would Corn do if he no longer had his parents by his side? Would he fly as free as he thought he might?

Kyoko didn't feel free at all, but perhaps that was a feeling impossible for one such as her. She wasn't a fairy prince, after all. A shiver coursed through her body as her tears began to dry and the hot feeling in her head began to fade away. She may not ever be able to fly, but she would try to be as free as possible. Corn wouldn't want her to bend under the pain, even if she was abandoned and unwanted. She'd lock this pain away inside of her. She need not focus on the pain when she had such a blessed life in the present.

* * *

Days, months, years went by. Kyoko continued to work at the Fuwa Tea Company Inn, fostering her own dream as Shotaro's future bride and also supporting his as a renegade explorer. It was a bit unfair, she thought, that she was so supported in her own dream by her foster-parents and anyone who knew enough of the Fuwa's, and Shotaro had no one except her. And so, she straddled the fence between wholeheartedly supporting him and quietly believing he'd outgrow the phase or eventually submit to his fate, just as the Taisho and Okami-san always said. But that was not his calling in life. He had much more to do than sit around and rot in a backwater group of buildings by the sea, as he said.

Kyoko was overwhelmingly biased. She loved unconditionally and her partiality was both a fault and a blessing, but a blessing it would not be until much later. For today, it would be a bit of a curse. She should have known too. The hottest day in the summer and not a speck of blue to be seen? And perhaps it was also to the fault of Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa for giving him a boat "for pleasure riding." Fancy that. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

I'm kidding. Everything went wrong. Again, kidding. Partially. Regardless, at the time, it was the perfect opportunity and everything was going in the right direction. The day was warm, the perfect temperature with the hazy blanket of clouds covering most of the sky. The lunch shift had just ended and Kyoko was out in the fields, relaxing in the smell of lightly baked earth when Shotaro came running up to her.

Boys are impulsive. Excited boys are daredevils. What I'm trying to say is that Sho swinging Kyoko around by the waist and then holding her close had _nothing—_and I mean absolutely _nothing—_to do with her agreeing to elope with him on a boat of his own to go exploring around the world, especially when he'd never touched her in any way like that before. Of course she was being completely logical.

And then, here we are at the docks and suddenly Kyoko is not quite Kyoko anymore, not in that vest and those slacks and that cropped, pixie-cut hair. See, Kyoko was sharp. She'd never thought it'd come to this, this eloping thing, but she knew that Sho would need to be trusted by his crew and, for that to happen, no females allowed. But she refused to be abandoned again and, besides, Sho _needed_ her. That is, after all, what he said.

Because he loved her, he did, and that's all that mattered. He liked having her around to boost his ego and she was devoted to him in a way no other person ever was, incomparable to the way the other girls in town reacted to him. He'd make a name for himself and he'd have loyal Kyoko by his side. One day, he'd probably wed her as his parents seemed convicted it would be so, but not right now. Stuff like love was expendable. Love meant being submissive, something he was not, and Kyoko wouldn't ever leave him because she hated abandonment. She'd never abandon him. Things would work out in the long run, but he had to fulfill his own promise to himself, his dream first.

Fuwa Shotaro and Mogami Kyoko quietly disappeared from the small, backwater town.

* * *

The sun shone bright above the sea. They were close enough to land that the gulls would settle in the water and squawk or stare at the good-sized schooner before turning back to more interesting things...like food. The men lounging round the deck looked positively frozen with boredom. They too wished for something to_—_

They scrambled into the kitchen at the call of the dinner bell. A voice distinctly different form the rest scolded and clanked metal pans against each other over the ruckus, forcing the men into some sort of order. When the first mate stepped up to the front, he laughed at the short cook.

"Kyo, you do well putting us barbaric men in order."

The teenager brandished his ladle with a flourish before filling the rather large and cracked bowl in his other hand. "Comes with practice." A mischievous grin spread on his youthful face, "But I wouldn't call a first mate who lets the other men go ahead of him for grub barbaric. You don't think so, Aki-san?"

"Bein' all nice to the shrimp, eh Firs' Mate? What about me? My soul could use some coddling!" The men laughed.

"You're grown fiends! Git over yourself!" he called back. "Kyo here is a grown man of the sea. He may be small but he ain't a frail shrimp quite like you ol' 'Ay! My knobbly knees ache!'" More laughter. "Well," Aki turned back to the beaming cook, "I certainly can't argue with that. Speaking of which, where's the Captain?"

Kyo's expression changed dramatically. "Probably absorbed in watching the horizon." He sighed, "I'll be back."

Aki watched the boy grab a bowl of food and a drink and walk out, the wind pressing the cloth against his thin frame as he walked with the slightest extra spring in his step. The door slammed shut. The first mate sighed, shaking his head. Kyo was much younger and smaller than the rest of them. He knew the Captain lied about his age, but Aki silently agreed that it was for the best. He had his suspicions after all. There were few on the crew who supported Sho like Kyo did. And it was a wonder that anyone could get the Captain to eat, nevermind that Kyo himself could use a bit more meat on his person.

Later that evening, he was about to knock on Sho's door when he heard the captain's typical growl. Suddenly, the wood panel was ripped open, revealing a wide-eyed Aki. The captain shoved past. The first mate obediently followed.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

Aki did a double-take. "What do you mean, 'What'. What was _that?_" he stopped and gestured back at the now, once more, darkened hallway.

Sho rolled his eyes. "Nothing. Kyo just found something wrong with the records."

They continued walking. "So...you were mad that there was an error? It sounded more like you were mad at Kyo."

"Uhh, yeah. I guess," was the noncommittal answer.

"What's with that answer? Kyo didn't do anything wrong."

"Sho, just let it go."

"Is it really that important that you'll use my given name? You usually avoid it since it's the same as your own."

"Just drop it. Kyo just didn't record something correctly."

"Wait, why is _he_ doing the records? Shouldn't I be doing them if you aren't?"

Another shrug.

Aki frowned deeper, "It wasn't always this way. I thought originally you were doing the records. And besides, why're you treating him like this all of a sudden?"

"It's not sudden. I've always treated him like this. Now, what did you need to talk about?"

Resigned, Aki sighed. Something had changed about Sho since they'd started their journey. He'd just have to address this later. He hid his guilty expression. _I hope Kyo is alright. _

* * *

**A/N:** I chose to do less dialogue because of the introduction of an ambiguous timeline/timeskip. I apologize if it appears that my writer's voice has changed, it's totally subconscious. Also, the Wifi is totally messed up where I live now and I can't access it through my computer. So I gotta walk a couple blocks to do all that, and it's obnoxious. So yeah. Btw, I received a very broad range of answers concerning Kyoko's/Ren's ages and it just made me a little more confused than before. So, let's just assume that Kyoko is currently...in her late teens. Don't worry. I'll eventually make the ages clear. And, yes, I _did_ change Shoko's gender. It fit the story better ;) Stay tuned for next week's betrayal. **R&R, plz&ty!**


End file.
